Faxness: To Be or Not to Be?
by StandardAngel717
Summary: Max is finally realizing her feelings about Fang. Will everything turn out okay? Set three weeks after MR4. Characters may be a little OOC, but it's my first story so R&R!


**I am so, so, so, so, so sorry that it's taken me so long to update!! I really didn't think it would take this long. There is no excuse for this. I'm just a horrible, horrible person. Sorry!! **

**On a happier note- I wanted to say thanks for the reviews. ******** (Sends virtual cookies and ice cream to people who reviewed) I really appreciate the feedback, so keep it up! Also, I got a request to put some Niggy in the story, so I'll work on it. I have no idea how this will turn out though (probably not good). **

**Anywho, gather round children, it's story time…**

Ch. 6- If this is a dream, I don't want to wake up

**Fang POV**

"Okay, so Angel and Nudge, Gazzy and Iggy, and Fang and me. Let's go check in." Max looked over at me with a somewhat relaxed look on her face, but worry and the need to move were showing in her eyes. It felt like someone was watching us, something definitely felt off about the place.

She got up and started leading the kids out of the restaurant, Iggy latching on to Nudge's belt loop so he knew which way to go on the loud street.

I wonder if Max actually thought about the room arrangements. I mean, don't get me wrong, I'm glad that I get to room with Max- it means we'll finally get some time without the Flock around. But did she actually think through Gazzy and Iggy in a room alone together? They're going to be planning pranks or bombs the whole time we're here. Or Angel and Nudge? They'll probably try to find a way to eavesdrop and spy or something, which isn't really hard for Angel, but still...

This is definitely going to be an interesting stay.

The hotel looked pretty nice. I wonder how much this is going to cost us. Max was talking to a grandfatherly looking man who checked us into the three connecting rooms we needed. While she got our rooms, I scanned the lobby for Erasers and potential threats. My glance paused on Gazzy and Angel were whispering and giggling to each other in the corner for a moment. I wonder what they're planning. Moving my gaze past them, I found Nudge who was describing the hotel and lobby to Iggy, while he leaned down to hear her better. Hmm, that's suspicious, he doesn't need to hear her better; he can easily hear a penny drop from a mile away. I wonder what's up with him…

Ignoring where my thoughts were leading me, I moved my eyes from them, finishing my sweep of the room. Ascertaining that there was no threat in the room, my eyes finally settled on Max. She was just so beautiful. I really need to stop gawking at her before I start to freak her out. I've kind of been staring at her the whole day, but can you blame me? She was finally mine. My Max. You wouldn't believe how good that felt to say. I've been waiting forever to call her that, and I still can't believe that it's true. I think I'm dreaming, but every time I look at Max, I really don't care. If this is a dream, I don't want to wake up.

After a few more minutes of talking and finally getting the keys, Max called everyone over, and we headed to the stairs.

"First thing first, let's rest and get cleaned up. I think for tonight we should just stay in and relax for a while." Excellent. _Extra_ alone time with her. "The rooms should have doors that connect from the inside, so we don't have to come out in the hall. We can just leave them open for now." Dang it, there goes the alone time. Bet she did that on purpose. "Alright, let's go check out our rooms. We have 217, 218, and 219."

The rooms were actually decent. They each had two queen sized beds layered with big, fluffy pillows and a nightstand in the middle; a big screen TV with a bunch of movie channels; two humungous dressers; a bathroom with a shower and a Jacuzzi tub (Max would be happy about that); and a little kitchenette area that had Iggy's name written all over it (figuratively of course).

After searching each room thoroughly, the Flock separated into different ones. Max and I had the room on the far right, with Angel and Nudge in the far left and Gazzy and Iggy in the middle. Hopefully there wouldn't be much trouble and we could just chill for a few days. I wouldn't mind just relaxing for once.

Almost as if she was reading my mind, Max headed to the Jacuzzi tub to "have some Max-Time," so she could "just think." I, on the other hand, flopped onto the bed, grabbing the remote and searching for something decent to watch on the TV. Flipping through some channels, I finally landed on something that looked interesting. It had lots of pirates and some soldiers dressed like they were from an older England. One of the pirates kept saying his name was "_Captain_ Jack Sparrow." Guess no one ever remembered the captain part. It actually turned out to be pretty good. After that movie finished, another one came on. This one wasn't as interesting. There was lots of singing and stuff, but I couldn't figure out _why_ any of them were singing. Someone would say something, and then another guy would just start _singing_. It was just seemed so stupid and pointless. **(A/N: I actually really love musicals, but, you know, a lot of guys just don't. Guys are weird like that ;P jk. ) **

I was starting to drift off to the stupid thing, when I heard a yelp from the bathroom.

"Max. Is everything okay in there?" No reply.

"Max?" Still nothing. "I'm coming in okay?"

I pushed open the door, finding Max crumpled on the floor, gripping her head like her life depended on it.

"Max!" Instantly, I dropped down to my knees and gathered her in my arms realizing that she was having one of her Brain Attacks. I brought her back into the room and laid her gently on one of the beds.

Knowing she wouldn't want the others to worry about her, I quickly shut the door joining the rooms, supplying Iggy and Gazzy with a rushed explanation and telling them to stay in their room for the night.

Finally, I ran to the bathroom, grabbed a cool washcloth to place on Max's forehead, and pull her into a tight hug trying to wait it out.

Twenty minutes passed, and she hasn't moved. Nothing, not even a whimper. I think she may have passed out from the pain.

Man I hate these! They make me feel so helpless. What gets me is there's absolutely nothing I can flipping do! All I can do is hold her tight and wait for this to finally _end_. How can I just watch when she's in so much pain? How the hell am I supposed to take this? There has to be _something_ I can do to make these stupid things stop, once and for all.

____(~^~)___(~*~)___(~^~)___(~*~)___(~^~)___(~*~)___(~^~)___(~*~)___(~^~)___(~*~)___(~^~)____

**I am such a horrible person for making you guys wait this long. I'm SO SO SO SO sorry! I'll try to update sooner, but no promises. I have a lot coming up within the next few months, so I'll update when I can.**

**Like always, R&R. Any ideas welcome. Any criticisms welcome. Also if you find any mistakes, would you mind pointing them out, that way I can go back and fix them or change it in future chapters. Thanks**

**~ObSeSsEd-717**


End file.
